


Tout ira bien

by Melie



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-22
Updated: 2011-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-21 02:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble, Gaius/Six.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tout ira bien

Elle ne comprenait pas. Elle ne comprenait jamais ces choses là.

"Je me moque d'être un héros, ou l'élu, ou tout ce que tu veux. Je préfère rester en vie !  
\- Chut, chut, Gaïus... tout ira bien.  
\- Tout ira bien, que tu dis, mais t'as vu où on est, là ?"

Elle souriait, elle souriait en l'embrassant.

"Tout ira bien, Gaïus, aies confiance en la volonté de Dieu... fais moi confiance..."

Il faillit la repousser, mais abandonna – il n'était pas assez fou pour repousser ces lèvres, cette poitrine, ce corps...

"Fais moi confiance, Gaïus Baltar... fais moi confiance."


End file.
